Chapter 4 The Tea Party
The Tea Party is the fourth chapter from Volume 1 of the story mode of Love Nikki. Plot Nikki, Momo, and Bobo arrive in Wintermount and prepare to attend the Designer's Tea Party. They meet Lunar, and prepare to help her show off her designs. They also meet a couple from Cloud, who appear to be perfect at first, until... Stages V1: 4-1 Rainy Seashore City * Possible Drop: Design Director, Nipped Boots-Black (Maiden), Jellyfish (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: Clothes suitable for rainy days * Style Notes: Warm, Simple, Pure, Lively, Cute, Rain2 Nikki, Momo, and Bobo have arrived in Wintermount, the second largest city in Lilith. Bobo talks about how every year a styling competition is held here, and that Nidhogg the Prime Minister of Lilith first showed off his designing talents here. They are interrupted by a passerby girl named Orange that tells them they are being too noisy. After Nikki apologizes, Orange explains it's monsoon season in Wintermount and that they should put on clothes suitable for rainy days. V1: 4-2 Temptation of Swimsuit (1) * Possible Drop: Common Coat, Sukumizu (Maiden), Butterfly Tube Top (Princess) * Style: Swimsuit * Key Words: Swimsuits, cute girl * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Swimsuit Nikki, Momo and Bobo are at the beach and Nikki is trying to convince Momo to go on the water slide. Nikki goes to get the changing room keys while Bobo teases Momo about putting a life vest on him. Bobo and Momo start to argue when Nikki comes back with the keys for her and Bobo to change into their swimsuits. V1: 4-3 Temptation of Swimsuit (2) * Possible Drop: Newborn Wine, Pussycat-Top, Pussycat-Bottom (Maiden), Fearless (Princess) * Style: Swimsuit * Key Words: Sassy swimming suit * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Swimsuit Nikki and Bobo notice Momo standing at a girl on the beach, who introduces herself as a model named Mira. Mira said she didn't expect to meet two pretty girls while she was there and they have a quick styling battle. V1: 4-4 Toto, Girl In Love (4) * Possible Drop: Family Tutor, Black Shorts (Maiden), Firelight, Affection (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Cute * Key Words: Plain and fresh * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool They decide to continue on to the Designer's Tea Party, and Bobo guides them through the Rose Garden. Nikki is awed by its size, and Momo notices a placard that honors Prime Minister Nidhogg for his achievements in design, especially his rose dress which won the first prize. While Bobo is telling Nikki that she is talented like Nidhogg too, they run into Toto, the girl who always dates from a different zodiac. Momo wryly asks if she's changed zodiac signs yet, and she reveals her next boyfriend is a Leo CEO and she wants help coming up with something to wear. V1: 4-5 Rose Garden * Possible Drop: Short Snow Boots-Brown, Gourds (Maiden), Night of Shanghai (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: Thin and sunproof * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Pure, Cool, Sun Care On the other side of the rose garden, Yvette timidly asks Nidhogg about his debut in the past. He tells her she can learn about these things later and that they have to go to a meeting. Meanwhile, Toto goes on her date. Nikki has her hopes up that perhaps this could be Toto's Mr Right, while Momo is cynical. Bobo, however, just wants to meet some handsome guys for them rather than talk about Toto. V1: 4-6 Office Lady Vivi (2) * Possible Drop: Demeanor-Blue, Black Leather Trousers (Maiden), Sweet Chocolate (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Mature * Key Words: Mature model, natural elegance * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm V1: 4-7 Meet Lunar Again * Possible Drop: Gray Board Shoes, Nurse Cap (Maiden), Housemaid-Cuff (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: Elegant and gorgeous classic style * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm V1: 4-8 White Angel * Possible Drop: Chiffon Shawl, Regular Shirt (Maiden), Maple Night, Stethoscope (Princess) * Style: Nurse Uniform * Key Words: Medical team nurse uniform * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Paramedics V1: 4-9 Hanfu Goddess Lunar * Possible Drop: Etherealness, Night Chill (Maiden), Foam (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Beautiful celestial Han outfit * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Chinese Classical V1: 4-10 The Cloud Couple * Possible Drop: Library-Pink, Snow Pompon-Small (Maiden), Maiden-Neck (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: Young girl * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 4-11 Design + Style = Couples * Possible Drop: Secret Love-Blue, Tranquil Time (Maiden), Higanbana, Blue Lily (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Dinner dress, fresh and simple * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool V1: 4-12 Misunderstanding * Possible Drop: Nikki's Shirt-Black, Westlake Moon (Maiden), First Bloom, Apricot Court (Princess) * Style: Bunny Girl * Key Words: The bunny girl suit is just another way of being sassy and cute * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Bunny V1: 4-S1 Kids' Pastry Cook * Possible Drop: Star-ring Earrings (Maiden), Full Bloom (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: Cute pastry chef costume * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 4-S2 I want pizza! * Possible Drop: Cloud Knot-Red (Maiden), Wind Wave (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: Defeat the delivery man in a styling contest * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Apron V1: 4-S3 Kindergarten Teacher * Possible Drop: Red Bean Kiss (Maiden), Denim Cap (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: Simple and lively kindergarten teacher style, the arpon * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Warm, Apron Target Suits Ever since they went to the Central Hospital, Momo won't start thinking about the pretty nurse. How about we collect the 'Angel in White' set to satisfy his dream? * Angel in White: Whole Chapter, plus Stage 4-8 (Dress and Shoes) * Bunny Girl: Stage 4-12 (Dress and Hair Ornament) Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 4 The Tea Party Category:Volume 1